How do I Crack a Smile on Itachi's Face?
by Chibi Uzumaki
Summary: Itachi's birthday is coming up and Deidara want to make him smile?Will he come up with a decent plan?Will Itachi actually smile for once?Will Sasori dress up as a banana and sing Peanut butter Jelly?Read to find out! Smidgents of SasoTema.
1. Itachi's Birthday is Coming!

How can I Crack a Smile on Itachi's Face?

Hey guys,it's me,Chibi.S!I'm puting on a new story,filled with HUMOR,RANDOMNESS and...INSANITY!Okay,here's the catch;

Itachi's birthday is coming up in a few days,and all Deidara wants to do is to give him a laugh.So,he gathers up the other Akatsuki members(except Itachi)to help him with this mission.Will they come up with a decent plan?Will Itachi laugh from their crazy plans?Will Sasori have to dress up in a banana suit and sing "Peanut butter Jelly"?Read to find out!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.If I did,Sasori and Temari would be paired up.(Dodges kunai)Damnit,it happens on FAC and now HERE!

Sasori:Meh,you're fault.

Me:Shut the hell up,puppet boy.T.T;

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231

Chapter 1:Itachi's Birthday is Coming!

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

Itachi fell out of bed from the stereo turned up at full blast in Deidara's room.He REALLY didin't expect the rude awakening at 6:00am.Infact,Dei woke up everyone in the HQ.

"God damnit,not again!"Itachi muttered to himself,covering his ears from Deidara's singing,which surprisingly,can be heard from the music.

"WAY-AH!

WAY-AH!

WAY-AH!

WAY-AH,unn!

THERE YOU GO!

THERE YOU GO!

THERE YOU GO!

THERE Y-!"

The music was turned off.Deidara was heard letting out a wimper.

"O-o-oh...h-h-h-h-h-hey Saso-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,unn!"Deidara screamed from his room.

_BANG!_

_THWUMP!_

_BOOM!_

_GONG!_

Sasori walked out of Deidara's room with a stress mark on his head,grumbling some stuff that you wouldn't want to know.Deidara limped out,too.He looked like the time when Gaara pulled a Sexy no Jutsu prank on the Akatsuki earlier that year.

"Owwwwww...Sasori-donno,that hurt,unn."He cried.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

Deidara went back to his room after breakfast.He sat on his bed with an icepack on his head.He was about to turn on his stereo,but then he thought what would happen if he pissed Sasori off,again.

He glanced at his calender,checking if there were any missions happening.His eyes widened when he saw what the day was.

'Itachi's eighteenth birthday is in two days,unn!'He thought.He knew that Itachi didn't care,but he wanted Itachi's birthday be one of the best days of his life.That's it!He'll try to make Itachi laugh during those times.

"Wait,I can't do this alone,unn!"Deidara whispered to himself,thinking of what to do."I know!"

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

"Wait,you want us to WHAT!"

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312123121231231231

Me:So...how was it?Good?Bad?In between?Sorry about the cliffie!

Neji:Gaara...YOU did sexy no jutsu?

Gaara:What?At least I know Itachi's a closet pervert!

Everyone except Itachi:O.OW...T...F?

Me:Okay,that's all for now!Love,peace and tacos!


	2. Meet the Next Ed Elric!:D

**I'm back and WOW!12 reviews in one chapter!Thank-you very much!**

**NOTE:There is only two OCs in this chapter,Sora and Sachi.I'll have stuff on the two here soon!**

**Next Chapter!**

**WARNING:MILD SASOTEM.IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT,DON'T FLAME.(I have seen much more pairings,and Sasori dosen't get paired up in straight pairings alot,ONLY with Sakura.)**

Chapter 2:Meet the Next Ed Elric!

"Wait...you want us to WHAT?"Sasori exclaimed,after him and the other Akatsukis heard the young boy's favour.

"I want you guys to help me out to make Itachi-san laugh,unn!"Deidara explained."Please guys?I'll owe you guys BIG time,unn!Come on!"Then,somehow,he went from a normal thirteen year old boy to a little chibi ready to cry.Sasori,Tobi,Kisame and the others finnally caved in.

"FINE!"Zetsu sighed."But,you WILL be owing us some big,BIG favours."

"Hai!"Deidara said,saluting for some wierd reason."I have the perfect plan!Off to Ichiraku we go,unn!"After that he sped off.Sora,a red haired Akatsuki girl the same age as Deidara,raced after him.

"HEY,WAIT UP!"She cried."You got a head-start!"When she caught up,she tackled him with a hug.They both flew to the ground laughing.Sasori caught up to the and smiled.

_"I always wonder why I ended up with these two as teammates."_He thought,helping the two up.

1231231231231212312312312123213123134132131231324134123121312312312312312312312312312213213123123123123123123

At Ichiraku Ramen, the gang sat around the table about to listen to Deidara's plan.

"Okay so the plan is-hello who is the sexy lady in the back of this stand,unn?"He said staring at Ayame making the ramen at the back of the resturant.

_SLAP!_

Sora took a sip of her green tea jealously,with poor,poor Deidara with a red handmark on his left cheek.

"You better control yourself,"She said sternly."Or else,you'll be losing those arms of yours."Deidara rubbed the slap mark on his cheek.

"_Whoa,PMS._"He thought."Erm,anyway,here's the plan,unn."They all leaned in,listening to the plan.When they leaned back,they looked as if they saw Neji running around,commando in public.

"You've got to be kidding me!"Sasori yelled."I'm not gonna dress up as that "Fullmidget" in any way,shape or form!"

1231231231231231231231231321231212312312312312313212313212312312312313212312312312312312312312312312312312312

(Somewhere in the FMA World.)

Ed was about to take a bite of his lunch,but ended up sneezing.

"A-aa-aaaaaa----CHOO!"He sneezed,sending the food on his spork flying.

"You okay,Ed?"Roy Mustang asked,wiping potato off his face.

"Yeah,I'm okay.But I have a feeling that someone is talking about my height."

1231231231231231231231341314314341341341321321213121212121112121212121231212312312312312312312121211232312312

(Back at Ichiraku)

"Come on Sasori-danna,please?"Deidara begged.Sasori looked at the clay-boy with a smirk.

"You have to give me a bird ride to Suna this Tuesday evening if you want me to do it."He smiled.Today WAS Tuesday.Deidara glared at the sixteen year old and sighed.

"Okay,you win.But we need to go to The Hidden Sound."

"Why?"Everyone except Dei asked in unusion.

1231231231231213231213121212323123132123123123123123123123123321231231321232312312312312122312312312312323132

(In Oto)

A young,dark red haired man was walking through the woods around the area.He felt something on his shoulders and got pulled back.

"WHAT THE-"A hand was covering the man's mouth,making him unable to talk.

"Shut up,will you,Sachi?"A male voice asked.Sachi's face went pale.He _swore _he felt the hand lick his cheek.

1231231212123132123123132132123123121231231321221212231231231231231231212123132132132123132132132123132123132

That afternoon,Sasori was walking around wearing a red trenchcoat,black shirt and black pants.He noticed Deidara finally came back from Oto.

Itachi came out just in time.He saw a look on Sasori's face,a look of hatred.

"_Sasori must know this man,somehow._"He wondered,looking at the man with Dei.

"Sachi-teme."Sasori muttered under his breath.

"_Yep.He definatly knows him._"

Sachi looked at Sasori...and laughed.

"Huh?"Sasori thought out loud.Sachi got back up and sighed.

"Sasori,it's great you're trying to pull off the Fullmetal Alchemist act,"He paused."But,even Ed's taller than you!"There was an evil aura around Sasori.Kinda like the one around Sakura when she slapped Naruto.

"ARE YOU SAYIN' THAT I'M F-BEEP- SMALLER THAN THE FULLMIDGET,SACHIIIIIIII!"Sasori hollered,trying to attack his rival.Unforturtinate for him,Sora and Tobi held him back.

1231212312323213232134234234231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231212121231231231231231231232231212123

(Back in FMA world)

"Aa-aaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa------CHOOOOOOOOOOO!"Ed sneezed."Stupid allergies."

1231231231231231231231231231231231231232312123121212121212312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312323

Itachi sweat dropped and shook his head at the two.

"I'll let the two of you be for this little 'reunion'."Itachi said walking off.Deidera glared at the Uchiha.

"_SHIT!The plan didn't work!_"The boy thought."_Not even a chuckle!"_

1231231213213213213212312313212313213213213212312312121231231321321231231321231231321321321321231213213213212

Deidara was sitting on his bird waiting for Sasori to come back out.He hear Sasori saying his goodbye to Temari and exited the building.He hopped on the bird and they flew off.

"Man,"Sasori said exaustedly."That was a pretty interesting expierence!"The thirteen year old rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,I'm pretty sure sake does that to you,unn."He laughed.Sasori glared at him.

"Dei,there was NOTHING X rated happening up there."He said sternly.Deidara turned around taking a deep sigh.

Suddenly,he had a thought.He went up to his partner a attempted to remove his(Sasori's)cloak.

"What the hell are you doing!"Sasori asked angerly.Dei finally unbuttoned the cloak and shot a look at the sixteen year old.

"Sasori,"He asked suspiciously."Where's your shirt,unn?"Sasori's faced went pale.

"Uh...erm..."He choked,turning redder than Itachi's sharingan.Deidara pounded him,hard!

"YOU DUMBASS!I KNEW YOU WERE LYING,UNN!"He hollered,about to flash his middle finger.

"Oh,DON'T you flip the bird at me!"

"You want me to flip the bird?FINE!I'LL FLIP THE GODDAMNED BIRD,UNN!"Then,Deidara took control of his creation.He was able to make the bird go in a loop in the air,causing Sasori to fall 20 feet in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_THUMP!_

Sasori was flat on the ground,leg twitching.

"G-god damn that kid."He sputtered."Takes things too literaly."Temari popped her head out the window.

"Oh,guess you realized you forgot something?"She called,holding up Sasori's shirt.All that Sasori did was bang his head in the crater he mad and let out a cry of humiliation.

1231231231231231321231231231231231231321231231231321321321321231321231321321231321132132132132132132132132123

**Here is the long awaited chapter!I hope you like it!I appoligize who like ShikaTem and/or SasoDei.I like SasoDei,too.I just like this one more...xD**


End file.
